Twinkle Little Star
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: DO NOT READ IF GORE AND BLOOD SCARES U! I SWEAR I PUT IN SO MUCH GORE IT'S DISTURBING! AND PRETTY MUCH ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS DIE! No pinecest though! Rated T for blood and a little language...even though I'm not even a teen. I'm 12! Jeez, you guys spoil me with all the reveiws...more please! HOW DID I GET 1000 VIEWS IN 1 1/2 WEEKS? THANK YOU!
1. Prologue

Mabel's POV:

I was always a normal girl. Raised with good intentions, and I always hate the horror movies Dipper sometimes put on just for fun. But soon, I would change. My heart would turn to stone and then...I hate to think of what I did to my brother, my great uncle, my two best friends, even Those as horrible as Robbie, Pacifica and Gideon didn't deserve such a fate. But I know I have to erase those sad memories them from my mind. I can't let them take control...not again. If I do those I love and trust and care for will be in grave danger. They'll be destroyed like the others. But everyday I feel it, that love for blood, the addiction of seeing someone fall before me, begging for my mercy, which I never gave. And I hate myself for it. Now, I live a new life. I'm not in touch with anyone from my old life because they are all dead. And It's my fault. And I fear that horrible side of me will soon take over. I have to tell my story. I think that's the only way to destroy the dark side in me. I hope so...


	2. Hellhounds

Mabel's POV:

We walked through the woods, Dipper and I. We were on another monster hunt. Dipper had his head in his #3 book and was reading about werewolves. He'd been running into trees and tripping over roots so now I was directing him through the dense forests of Gravity Falls. He didn't say it but I think he was pretty grateful for my help in not running in to branches. A large shadow snuck through the woods and made a rustling noise. For a second to red, beady eyes bore in to mine and then the strange creature was gone. Dipper finally looked up.

"What was that?" He asked fear filling his expression. I shrugged. We continued walking. I tried to forget the odd meeting but it was pretty hard to do. Suddenly, something crashed through the trees. Well, maybe something's! Three huge dog. Glared at us.

"Are you Mabel and Dipper Pines?" one asked.

"Whoa, you talk?" I responded with another question, amazed.

"Well I'm Dipper and-" my brother began. The dogs roared in fury and as if on cue, leaped forward. One landed on Dipper and held him down, fire blazing from it's gigantic paw. Dipper screamed in agony and fear as the dogs nails dug into his chest and the fire burned him.

"Gideon said to make his death slow and painful, right?" one asked.

"Yes!" the smallest one happily yelped and lunged for my twin's arm.

Gideon emerged from the Forest, obviously pleased with himself; he was grinning ear to ear.

"Gideon!" I hollered and cried at the same time. "What did you do?!"

why, I'm only mending our relationship, Honeybun's!" He said with a smile. Then an evil look appeared on his face "By destroying that idiot boy over there!"

I turned to see Dipper staring to stop struggling. A dazed unhealthy look was beginning to creep into his eyes. Blood poured from where the dogs claws had punctured and a little bit spilled from his mouth. Tears filled my eyes. I began pelting rocks at the dogs. They ignored me and continued to maim Dipper.

"Don't bother Mabel. Those dogs are impossible to kill unless something happens to me!" Gideon spat!

I closed my eyes. I knew what I had to do and it was going to hurt Gideon a lot more then me.


	3. Gideons demise

I searched the ground. A large rock was laying near a bush, not seven feet away. I grabbed it and turned to see Gideon turning to the monstrous dogs.

"Now I know you like killing slowly but I can tell my dear Mabel is getting upset and I just can't let that happen. Finish him NOW AND QUICKLY!" Gideon hollered his command. Even though Dipper was barely alive I could see the fear spread across his face and he closed his eyes, waiting for the killing bite.

"I'm sorry Gideon." I whispered and walked forward to him. The chubby little pig was unaware of me and I knew it. I was a foot away when he realized my presence, but by then, he was too late. I slammed the stone down on his head and he screamed. He fell limply to the ground but he was still breathing. "THIS IS FOR YOU, DIPPER!" I shouted. I slammed the rock down again and again. Gideon's high pitched screams were transforming to terrified whimpers. But he was still alive. The dogs were about to kill my brother. The biggest one lunged for dipper's unprotected throat.

"NO!" I screamed and one finale time, I smashed he rock into Gideon's scull. His scream was cut off and turned to silence. Numerous wounds covered his broken body. _That I caused._ The dog was about to rip ino Dipper but a hole appeared in the ground. The dogs howled in terror as the were sucked in and the giant gap shut.

"Dipper!" I screamed. Dipper groaned and his tired eyes shut.


	4. Liar

I kneeled beside my brother.

"Dipper!" I shook him back and fourth and he groaned again. "Are, are you alright?"

"Noooo..." he moaned.

"C'mon, you have to get up! I know walking probably hurts but it's your only chance of survival!" I whispered loudly. Dipper's eyes opened, shady and dull. He was losing to much blood. He was dying. "C'mon!" I sobbed, tugging at his arm. He slowly sat up, with a little bit of help from me.

"C'mon stand up!" I noticed the light in Dipper's eye's was disappearing. "Get up, your dying! We need to get you to a hospital!" I rushed him.

"M, Mabel...I'm...I'm fine." he stuttered.

"NO! No, your not!" I shouted fiercely.

Dipper was limping badly and I noticed a deep scratch in his leg. Blood was pouring from it and slowly drying. But the blood wasn't clotting fast enough! "Dipper-"

"Mabel, stop! I'm fine! I know you care but just stop! I don't want you to get worried." Dipper cut in angrily. "Sorry."

* * *

As the shack came into view, Dipper was beginning to limp so badly he could barely walk. Finally he collapsed, his legs unable to support him any longer. I ran ahead and bust through the shack doors.

"Mabel...what's the hurry and why is there-is that blood on your sweater?" Gruncle Stan commented as I came in.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN GRUNCLE STAN...DIPPER'S DYING! HE LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD! YOU NEED TO HELP HIM!" I broke into sobs and fear and shock filled Gruncle Stan's eyes. I've never seen him run so fast; he exited the Mystery Shack and by the time I was outside, he was beside Dipper, in a giant panic. He was pressing down on Dipper's giant wound on his leg while Dipper just screamed from the pain. I sprinted over so I could hear what Gruncle Stan was saying. "Calm down kid! It'll be ok! You just need to calm down! You're losing too much blood for your own heath!"

Dipper covered his eyes and I think I could see a few tears. Grunkle Stan gently picked him up and held him in his arms, walking towards the car. "C'mon Mabel." he called. I followed and climbed into the backseat along with Dipper, who had to lay down. Gruncle Stan sped through the town, faster than usual, until till we got to the hospital. He pulled into a parking spot and helped Dipper up and into the building, me trailing slowly behind. The workers brought Dipper away and we had to sit in the waiting room for what seemed like FOREVER! Eventually though, a worker came out to tell us what was happening.

"The subject may not live. He's lost a lot of blood and has passed out. He has a bad scratch on his leg and lot's of punctures in is chest, which caused in internal injury. Beside that, he got a large amount of second degree burns. Do you have any idea how this happened? It seems very usual."

Grunkle Stan stuttered then shook his head, unable to come up with any lies. "You were there Mabel, what happened?" he asked turning to me.

OH NO! I can't let anybody fin out it was me!

"There was this man...and he had a knife and a flaming stitch...he tried to kill me but...Dipper, um, Dipper defended me and the man started hurting him. I, uh, I started screaming and flipping out and throwing rocks at him and he ran into the forest!" I fibbed.

The worker seemed unsure and in a lot of disbelief but didn't ask anymore questions. What will they do when they find Gideon's body?!

"We saw Gideon was there too...he was covered in blood and wasn't moving..." I added shakily.

"Well...Dipper's probably not going to remember anything of what happened the past few days, some of the drugs we're using cause that. But we will do our best to help him." the worker responded.

"Can I see him?" I asked. He nodded and gestured for me to follow. "

"Come with me" he said sadly.

* * *

**Not much of a chapter...sort of just explaining that Dipper doesn't remember that it was Mabel who killed Gideon so he believes the story about a murderer. I'm not a fan of the chapter but whatever.**


	5. Interrogation

There were needles in Dippers arm. A cord was a attached and on the end of it was plasma. Bandages were rapped around his leg, chest, and his other arm.

"Dipper..." I started, not expecting him to respond. Instead his eyes opened and the shallow dead look I once saw seemed to be warring away. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "How are you...do you feel pain...are you going to die...is-"

"Whoa...one at a time! I'm fine and my leg and my chest is pretty sore and I hope I'm not gonna die because I'm certainly not ready to leave!" he interrupted. I smiled and tears filled my eyes.

"Good, cause I don't want you to leave either!" I'd hug him but I know that it would hurt him. Suddenly pain filled his eyes and he squeezed them shut, tears streaming out. "Dipper!" I yelled.

"It, it's ok..." he managed. "I'll be fine! This happens sometimes!" I felt so hopeless watching my brother in pain. Finally a nurse came in and injected something in his arm. Dipper stopped twitching and closed his eyes.

"Dipper!" panic rose in my voice as he became limp.

"It's alright." a unfamiliar yet comforting voice spoke. "Your brother is ok." I turned to see a women in a lab coat holding a clipboard.

"He...he is?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm Doctor Sharon. I think it's best you leave. We don't want anymore problems now, do we?" she walked out of the room motioning for me to follow and I gave one finale regretful look before I did so.

"There are some people here to see you. They searched the scene and found...a body." she quickly informed me. I cringed.

"It seems like a murder. But they're not sure exactly what happened. It's all very confusing, especially the paw prints burned in the ground. Since you were a witness they want to talk to you." Doctor Sharon mumbled something else to herself but all I could make out was "Dumb", "Poor kid", and "Idiots". When we entered the waiting room three men jumped up from some chairs and crowded me. A tall women with dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark almond shaped eyes walked from another room and shouted at the three men to leave. They cowered form her harsh voice and ran out the hospital doors.

"Dang paparazzi!" she spat. Then in a more friendly tone she said "Come with me Mabel." afraid that she would use that terrible voice of hers on me, I quickly did as I was told. She herded me into a small room and commanded me to sit down. "Tell me Mabel. What happened in the forest."


	6. Torture(and my sick mind!)

"I dunno!" I sobbed, quickly trying to think of a way to make my lame excuse sound better. "We were in the forest and Dipper saw Gideon on the ground, and, and...and then this man or something-"

"Something? What do you mean something?!" the women spat.

"I mean, It, he was...well I didn't know exactly what he looked like but he seemed really inhuman and then he had a lighter and he grabbed a stick and lit it on fire and he also had a knife and he lunged for me but Dipper wouldn't let me get hurt and fought him...he didn't succeed." I whispered the last part.

She nodded. "Yes I see...then how do you explain the paw prints and the dog claws?" I hid under my sweater.

"I don't like liar, Mabel. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard." she said her eyes seemingly piercing my heart.

"W, what's the hard way?" I stuttered.

"Someone will get hurt, and all you will be able to do is watch. Would you like to see a short view of it?" she asked, her eyes gleaming like icicles. I shook my head of course. But she grabbed a remote and pressed a button, which activated a TV, in the back corner that I hadn't noticed before. I tried to shield my eyes but she threatened that if I did I would get to see a live performance, starring someone dear to me. I already knew who that would be, even though they were in the hospital right now. In fact, that would make the torture worse, for me, and the victim both! I watched as a boy was strapped in a chair, a few wires connected to his hands. A girl who looked related to him was held by a strong man directly in front of him. Fear filled the poor kids eyes as a buzzer went of a there was an electric shock, hard enough to make the boy scream in agony as tears filled his eyes. It continued over and over for what seemed like one hundred years. I stared in blank shock as it ended.

"Now we don't want that to happen to poor Dipper, do we?" she said in a cooing voice. But I knew it was fake. She couldn't care less about Dipper. She'd enjoy watching him twitch as electricity filled his body, until he could barely scream out, as that itself, hurt too much. So I opened up and told her everything. But of course she didn't believe me. And I got a live performance. But instead of it seeming to take a hundred years, it took forever.

* * *

**Well, I guess that proves I have a sick mind, since Dipper is my favorite character and I make him go through so much pain throughout the fic...anyway, has anyone read or seen the movie The Outsiders, cause If you have, then you've got to agree that Dipper seems like Johnny did when he was in the hospital...Boy do I like Dipper and Johnny...LOLz I'm weird. **


	7. Unknown

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Dipper had been so tired lately. I felt bad and tried to help him whenever I could. I think he trying to hide the fact that he was slowly dying from some unknown force. I struggled to get to sleep at night and woke earlier then usually to check on him. He often had to go back to the hospital but they said he was doing just fine, in fact, he was improving. But I knew they were wrong. Dipper was not improving. He was getting worse. Everyday he seemed weaker, with less of a will to do anything. Eventually, he barely would get out of bed.

"Dipper? Are you ok?" I asked him one day while he was so silent I though he was dead. He simply groaned. At least he wasn't dead. I shook him and he feebly yelped.

"I said, 'ARE YOU ALRIGHT'!" I frantically yell. Dipper stares at me wide eyed and swallows.

"I'm...I'm ok..." he mumbles. Usually he would say that he was great or alright at the least. But now he's just saying he's alright. Dipper knew something was wrong with him. And he was finally admitting it to me, maybe even to himself as well.

"Ok's not alright, Dipper." I said shakily.

"What do you want me to tell ya Mabel? I'm not doing good. I'm too weak to even get up. I don't know what's wrong with me. I might be dying." he said sheepishly.

"No Dipper, don't say that. You're not dying!" Dipper just turned away from me. I sighed and felt my cheeks burn as I tried to hold beck the tears but they came anyway. I walked down stairs and watched TV for a while but I couldn't even enjoy Ducktective. Grunkle Stan came downstairs and told me to eat and then get straight to work. I did as I was told.

"Dipper's still not here, huh?" Wendy asked me. "What's up with him?"

"I dunno." I mumbled.

"The doctor were wrong, huh? He's not getting better."

"You don't know the half of it." I looked at Wendy, noticing her unprotected throat. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, nothing." I lied.


	8. Two W's demises

All the pain and anger inside of me broke out. I searched the gift shop for some sort of weapon. My eyes wandered to the broken glass Grunkle Stan sold as "Crystals". I smiled as I grabbed a sharp one, it's pointy edge able to cut into the thickest of skin.

"Wendy..." I mumbled.

"Yea?" she asked without turning to me. I was getting closer and closer to her by the minute, yet she still didn't notice! My fingers seemingly glided over the jagged piece of glass and I almost laughed.

"Wendy...THINK FAST!" I yelled.

"Huh?" she finally turned to me giving me the perfect chance to execute my plan. I leaped forward and managed to drag her to the ground. She yelped. I sunk the sharp glass into her throat and she screamed as blood flowed onto her damaged throat. the piece of glass. And then, me. I giggled. She choked and held her life giving blood vessel, now mangled and sliced. I panted as she feebly gagged, and lied on the floor, her body convulsing as blood dripped from her mouth. I kneeled besides her as tears streamed from her eyes and closed my eyes, trying to avoid the bloody scene. She reached out for something with her hand but convulsed and her hand dropped to the ground. Wendy's eyes closed and she went limp. Wendy Corduroy, was dead.

A sudden squealing brought me to my feet and I turned to see an all to familiar pig race upstairs. "NO!" I almost shrieked and raced after Waddles, the broken glass still clenched tightly in my hand. I jumped onto Waddles and stabbed him in the back. He Squealed and struggled to get away.

"I'm sorry Waddled!" I yelled and stabbed him again, this time in the neck. He immediately went limp, for the stab had broke his neck. I cried and hugged my dead pet. It was time to hide the evidence. I dragged Waddles into the woods and dug a shallow hole, big enough to hold a pig and place Waddles into the grave. Then I covered it with dirt and returned home.

I could hear sobs from Dipper and knew I had been to late to hide Wendy's body. He must of heard her scream and Waddles squealing and came to investigate. I had to play dumb though. But first, my bloody sweater had to go. I snuck into the attic and changed my sweater, hiding it and the bloody glass under my bed. Then I cleaned the blood off myself in the bathroom sink and raced to Dipper.

"Oh my god!" I cried and fell besides Dipper who barely seemed to move, besides his breathing. His loud sobs had became quiet whimpers. I hugged him but he barely acknowledged me. "I'll get Grunkle Stan." I said. He simply nodded and I went into the kitchen. Grunkle Stan had needed to go to some convention so I picked up the house phone and dialed his phone number. After about ten minutes of me continuously doing this, Grunkle Stan answered.

"What?" he grunted.

"WENDY'S DEAD!" I practically screamed. With that Grunkle Stan hung up and about ten minutes later he burst through the doors and into the living room. I followed to see Dipper in the fetal position, sobbing silently next to her, covered into his crushes blood. Grunkle Stan slowly shook his head.

"Wendy was murdered." he mumbled and I was pretty sure that I saw a single tear drop from his eyes.

* * *

**So I'm guessing everyone's gonna kill me for having two of the most loved characters from Gravity Falls killed but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
